Five Nights In Hell
by Jade Soulless
Summary: Jade takes up a job at Five Nights At Freddys. ( T to be safe)
1. Night 1

A girl walks down the sidewalk, hands in her pockets, head down to avoid eye contact from others. She was walking to her new job, some old kids pizza place, the hours were long and the pay was bad, but for her age it was the highest paying thing she could get.  
>Most of the reason of taking the job was for some more pocket change, and for experience in working.<p>

She glances up at the door of the place, Freddy's Pizzeria. She opens the door with her sleeve, Wondering in disgust how many kids and parents touched it. She slips her black and white sweater off, wearing underneath a plain black tee-shirt and a metal and leather belt and skinny jeans. She had green/hazel eyes and long blonde hair pulled over her left shoulder, and straight bangs.

I walk in, glancing around the room, posters of some of the animatronics on the walls. I'm greeted by my new boss. " Hi" He smiles politely, Extending a hand. I hesitate, Now wishing I still had my sweater on so I wouldn't have to touch his hand, I was a bit of a germaphobe. I shake his hand. " I'm Jade " I say, smiling nervously. " You can just call me boss" He laughs. " Lemme show you around before your first shift.".

I follow him around the building, him showing me how to use cameras, lights, and doors, and the rooms. We come into the stage room. " This is Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy." He points to each one, I nod to show I was listing. " Now.. Uh.. there's nothing to worry about really, but they are set on a " Free Roaming mode " at night, so if they start to wander it's fine, But you want to keep them out of the room with you, and not leave the room; that's why they doors are there, and the cameras"

I nod again, frowning a little. " Now your first night should go fine, A new place could be creepy, new sounds an all, But you have the place to yourself, Just don't leave the room, M'kay?"

" Okay... Uh.. Yeah" I reply, looking around, wondering if I was nervous about talking to him or working the night here.

" Okay then, I'm going to leave, I'll be back at six am." He says, waving goodbye.

I stay in the stage room for a while, glancing up at the clock on the wall, 11:48. I bite my lip a little, the place and animatronics looked pretty creepy in the night-time. " Well.. Uhhuh.. You guys just stay on stage for me tonight, Okay? You look creepy enough, I really don't want you coming to my doors." I sigh, looking at Freddy, remembering that "Boss" Told me to talk to them, he seemed kind of nutty.

I turn, walking to the hall. I pause at a purple curtain boss skimmed over, Leaning down I wipe dust from the sign to read it. " Sorry! Out of order" I straighten, Looking at it for a while before continuing back down the hall, I swore I heard something shift behind the curtain, but ignored it.

The clock chimes 12 just as I get into the room, I yawn and stretch, wishing I had my tablet to play on. I put my sweater on the back of the spinning chair, Cleaning up some of the wires and drawings that children made, before sitting down on the chair. I pick up their tablet, Wondering dimly if it had any apps, I turn it on.

I skim through all the cameras once or twice, everyone was on stage.

I turn the cameras off, and set the tablet on the desk, I lean back into the chair setting my feet on the desk also, Sighing tiredly, I could probably take a nap. I smile a little tiredly, this job rocked, I don't have to do a thing really, just sit back and shut a door if a robot came near me, this was going to be easy.

I jerk awake taking a gasp of a breath, it catches in my lungs making me cough and take a few gasps of air. It takes me a moment to figure out where I was and what I was doing, and what woke me up. I blink rubbing my eyes as I sit up, I stiffen when I hear heavy footsteps, I shut my eyes as my legs start to hurt, It was something stupid I had, If I got scared my legs would cramp up, making me one of those cliché girls who trip in a horror movie.

I take a few scared breaths again. Is there someone in here? Robbers? I curse in my mind, picking up the tablet. My eyes widen a little at that bunny, Bonnie, was missing.

I hear a few more thumps, closer this time. I flip through the cameras my legs gradually un-stiffing , Finding Bonnie in the hallway, getting close to me.

I rub my eyes again with a sigh, when I look back at the camera Bonnie's missing, I could see in the corner it said 3 AM.

I look through the cameras again not finding him, I hear a soft scuff my the door, I slowly get up my eyes lock on the darkness, Biting my lip fearfully. I turn on the light, Jumping back with a small scream at Bonnie's Illuminated face. " O-oh,, Hey Bonnie! Y-you scared me" I say trying to laugh, Bonnie's jaw was open wide. " You s-should go back to the stage now" I say, Pointing away from the door, He suddenly jerks forward to get into the room, I hit the door button, it falls with a clang, Bonnie hitting it.

I take a few shaky breaths, calming myself. I watch as the clock turns to four, And look at the cameras as Bonnie returns to the hall, I open the door.

The rest of the night was quiet, Bonnie stayed in the hall, the rest of them on stage. The clock rings 6 am just as I start to fall asleep, I jerk back awake, getting up from the chair and grabbing my sweater.

I trudge down the hall tiredly, Seeing Boss looking at the animatronics, hearing me enter he turns, Looking at the girl in surprise. " Oh! y-you survi- I, I mean" He stutters, I raise an eyebrow, opening my mouth to say something but he cuts me off. " Nice job Jade" He smiles brightly " You can go now".

I nod tiredly, turning and walking to the door. " See ya tomorrow!" He calls, I nod and wave goodbye.

((This should be one of my better fan fictions, I'm spending a lot of time fixing it and re reading it, A review would be wonderful c= ))


	2. Night 2

To the kind reviewer, I am SO glad you liked it! ( And for reminding me to write the next chapter), so a big thanks to the anon Chica the chick. c=

Enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, NOR THE SONG Demons - Starset, I ONLY OWN ME/MY OC, THANK YOU.

* * *

><p>I walk down the sidewalk back to the job, a little nervous from last nights scare with Bonnie. I glance up at the darkening sky, exhaling through my nose. They were just robots. Tonight would go fine, So would the rest, I'll get paid at the end of the week than quit and find a new job.<p>

I felt stupid for feeling more than a little afraid to go back tonight, the place was just.. Creepy.. wrong. I pull my sweater closer, it was freezing out, I could see my breath.

I reach the place, hesitating before grabbing the doorknob with my sweater sleeve, walking inside.

Rubbing my nose with my sleeve I walk further inside into the stage room, glancing at the animatronics I shiver, they seemed to be looking at me, I hadn't noticed then night before how freaky their eyes were.

" Hello Jade" I turn, Boss smiling brightly again. " Nice to see your here again! Ready to get started?" He says cheerily, clapping his hands together, there was something wrong with him to.. something fake.  
>" Yes sir" I reply politely with a nod, slipping my hands in my pockets. " Good girl, Tonight should go smoothly, just remember, stay in the room, and check pirate cove once in a while." He says.<br>" Why?" I ask, raising an eyebrow; he pauses for a strangely long time. He silently leads me to the purple curtain, I lag behind a little. " Umm... S-sir?" I gulp nervously, he pulls the curtain back and we both peer inside.

I look at a broken down animatronic, he looked like a fox, or coyote, he smelled rank and had holes torn into his fake fur and chest, the fur around his legs torn to shreds, his eyes half lidded. I swore they looked sad. He donned an eye patch and a hook, I frown. " He doesn't look like he could even move, Boss. " I say, I didn't think he would try to get in.  
>" And.. On that note.. why do I have to keep them out of the room?"<p>

He frowns, looking nervous. " Ah.. Well, ya see.. They try to get into the room, because the electronic waves annoy them and they try to tear the room and doors apart, so we have a guard to keep them out." He replys.

"Oh.. Okay" I nod, taking one last look at the fox before shutting the curtain.

" Well, I guess I better go.." He shrugs, I nod. " Have a good night" He replys, leaving me alone.

I don't stay in the stage room for long, I swore the animatronics were watching me, their black eyes following my every movement. They seemed so different tonight, they seemed.. alive, but.. not. They seemed soulless.. hollow inside.

I push the thoughts away and walk back to the room, getting myself situated and pull out my Ipod, plugging it into an old speaker, and play some music.

I tap my fingers on the desk to the music, glancing the cams over, frowning and Chica missing, I look at the other cams and find her in the kitchen, looking at the camera, her jaw hanging open, head tilted sideways, I keep myself from shivering again, focusing more on the music.  
>" Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking, they say I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling"<p>

I jump at crashing and banging, I pause the music and listen, crashes echoing through the fairly quiet building, the sound foren and strange to be here.  
>I check the cameras, not finding Chica. I look through them all three times before figuring out she was in the kitchen, and apparently tearing it apart.<p>

I frown a little. " Should I go stop her? " I wonder. Deciding I definitely did not want to go out of the room, I check the stage. Bonnie's missing.

I sigh, checking the cameras again, finding Bonnie in the closet, looking at the camera, and Chica coming at me from my right. 2 AM.

2 AM. Four more hours. I keep checking the cameras, Making sure they didn't get to close, I hear a scuffle and see Chica's move, I have a bad feeling and reach over, turning the light on, Yelping in fright at the site of her face pressed into the window.

I quickly shut the door, Taking a breath, and stop when I hear singing. A broken voice box was singing " What do you do with a drunken sailor ", It echoed through the pizza place.  
>I bite my lip, pulling the camera up and checking around, Bonnie in the hall, Chica by the door..<p>

I turn checking the light, Seeing she was gone I open the door, still hearing the singing. I open pirates cove, jumping a little at the curtains shifting a little, I frown.

I pull the tablet away from my face seeing Bonnie's inches from mine, He screamed shrilly shaking in my face, I scream, Blocking him with my hands, trying to shove him away.  
>He grabs my arm and I scream more in pure terror, his eyes were wide and black, he smelled bad.. like.. death.<p>

' GET OFF ME!" I screech, I shove him off and bolt out the left door, my footsteps loud, I could hear him following.  
>I run faster than I ever have, A metal hand closes on my wrist and yanks me into the wall, although I fall into a curtain.<br>I fall into something, and a hand closes over my mouth, I try to wriggle away, Crying in fear.

The grip lessens a little but doesn't let go, I see a hook around my wrist and a metal hand on my mouth, I look back a little to see the fox. I couldn't read his expression, it looked.. pitying., maybe. I struggle harder, He held tighter shaking me gently with a stern look, I freeze hearing footfalls of Bonnie.

I felt weak, my legs were shaking and my eyes were wide, My breathing was hard and unsteady. He pulls me away from the entrance with ease, my legs dragging on the floor, I stay limp and still, seeing Bonnie's shadow loom over the curtain. The shadow stays for far to long before it continues, after a few more moments the fox pulls me up to my feet gently, and lets me go.

I back away a few steps, glancing at him. His arms dangle by his sides, a hand goes up with a metal whirr, he waves. I didn't know what to say, I could hardly think. " Uh.. T-thanks.." I say breathlessly; He nods back with another whirr.

" What is your name?". His voice box crackles to life. " Arrrr-rr-rr, I'm F-Foxy the Pirate fox!"  
>" Thanks.. Foxy.. " I say, glancing down at my shaking hands.<p>

" Arrr You b-best be getting back to the ss-stag- stage landlubber, or else Yee be ( Killed ) " The last word he says is a young males whisper, it almost made me shake more.

I nod gulping, thanking him again, I sneak out, and make a mad dash for the room, I get in and check the cameras, Chica in the bathrooms.. Bonnie backstage.. Freddy on stage.

I check the clock just as it turns 4 AM, power 65. I rub my eyes tiredly, wanting to sleep, but to scared to.  
>I hear Foxy singing again, It calms me a little, It both comforted me that he saved me, and scared me that I could be dead to.<p>

It seemed like forever before the clock rang 6 AM, I get up tiredly, gabbing my sweater again, Shuffling tiredly down the hall, I pause at pirate cove, and pull the curtain open a little.

He sat in the corner, head leaning into the wall, with a clunky _whirr_ he looked at me, Smiling, it looked strange and extremely creepy with his broken jaw, I smile back weakly. " Thanks" I say again, he nods. I turn hearing the door open and close from the stage room, turning and walking into it.

I feel my emotions spark, anger surging through me. " You never told me they were going to kill me!" I shout at him, holding back curses. " If I did you wouldn't have taken the job" He says, creepily calm.

" Well it doesn't matter now, I quit!" I huff, Storming oat him to the door, stopping when his hand clenches my shoulder, fingernails digging into the tender flesh. " I think you would find you are making a mistake Missy." He says, still calm. " I think if you left before the week is up.. Freddy and his friends might miss you.. They might try to visit you, maybe play a game, maybe put you in a suit.." He says, I turn trying to pull him off, I yelp when I'm lifted up high, I see Bonnie's arms around me, I try to kick backwards at him, my feet dangling a few feet off the floor.

" H-hey! Let me go! P-please.." I beg, Looking at the man, he had a blank expression. " You tell no one, and you work till the end of the week. Got it?" He says, I nod. The man motions for Bonnie to drop me, he doesn't. He flashes a threating look, I feel the arms tighten on my ribs before dropping me, I land unevenly stumbling a few feet grabbing the stage to stop myself from falling.

I get up, shaking slightly, I pick up my sweater from the floor and turn to leave. " Goodbye, see you tonight!" He calls happily, I scowl as I walk out.


	3. PLEASE READ

Guys. Oh my god. THANK YOU so much for the support! But I have bad news.

I've been grounded, Hardcore grounded. I've lost all my friends.

Everyone I loved.

Everything I enjoyed doing.

So Im hurting pretty bad right now. I WILL continue this eventually!

See ya later, - Jade


End file.
